SSGN x RWBY Characters' Information 0 - My Own OCs
My own creation OC in Naruto x RWBY. Which it was most of my ideas during my time in school. My OC Creations and Group 1 - Team 'DYZR (Daystar)' or JYZR (Jayzer) Jing D. Hayabusa Extra Status * Role: 'Keyblade Wielder, Master, Traveler * Appearance: He consisted of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wore a strap, that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his right side, and at first held a katana, with a red cloth hand with golden decoration; the pommel and tsuba. - Kirito's outfit from Sword Art Online. - The coat provides the user with a high hiding bonus, allowing the user to hide from monsters or players that lack a high Searching skill. Techniques List of all techniques: [Click Here] Semblance * Rage Mode - surrounding him in an aura of darkness. While in this state, gains super armor (resistance to stun and knockdown), increased speed, increased damage (x1.1), altered defense (increased damage taken for Prime Knight, reduced damage taken for others) and altered/enhanced skills. Also, the Rage Bar continuously drains, but using skills will temporarily halt the draining. When fully charged, Rage Mode lasts approximately 5.6 seconds, whilst for Prime Knight it lasts 10. * Summoning Swords # Blue - A Projectile sword which Fires out swords at the enemy after executing a Spiral Swords maneuver. The swords surround an enemy then fire all at once. # Yellow - Pointing his/her index finger at the target, the practitioner generates a spark of yellow energy, which summons six glowing swords of light that slam into a target's midsection and hold them in place. The target is unable to move any part of their body, including the parts which were not struck by the beams. - Based on Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō from Bleach. # Red - Explosive Swords, able to spawn a countless number of swords that are supercharged with demonic power, allowing them to hover in mid air or be launched with explosive impact. These swords can be rearranged, thrown, or wielded, and will explode either after a short duration, at a command from Dante such as a clap or throwing the rose held in his mouth, or once fifteen more blades have been spawned. Magic *Blizzaga - causes the user to fire a large ice shard at the opponent. - is a single-target attack spell that shoots a single burst of ice crystals at an enemy, it goes through all the enemies in the way of and behind the target, except if nullified by the target. *Firaga - spins two rings of fireballs around the user. *Thundaga - drops a bolt strikes an enemy and then spreads outwards in a large radius. By raising a weapon on a air. *Aeroga - creates a powerful, light green vortex of wind above the user's head that draws in nearby enemies. *Curaga - heals the user and all nearby party members. *Magnega - creates a large red sphere and blue sphere above the user. Smaller red and blue spheres rotate around them in a vortex of white energy, drawing enemies in. *Reflega - It briefly produces a large barrier of light that blocks any attacks. If an attack is successfully guarded, the barrier unleashes a bigger spray of light as it disperses, dealing damage equal to the enemy's attack power to anything hit by the light. *Mega Flare - It allows the user to summon a fireball that creates a blinding, screen-distorting explosion that heavily damages all enemies on-screen, dealing fire damage. Weapons *Katana; ** Dragon Sword - a simple katana, with a golden decoration with dragon engraved: pommel, tsuba, collar, white ray skin and red cloth handle. ** Assassin Katana - a katana with a silver decorations: a flower-shape edges tsuba, pommel, collar with a assassin symbol, and red ray skin, and black cloth handle. * Sword of Altaïr - was the personal sword of significant power. - The sword was forged from a smooth, silver metal, with its cross guard shaped like an eagle's wings, and the pommel in the motif of an eagle's head. Along with this, the sword's hilt was wrapped in strong, dark brown leather for gripping, and was also stored in a leather scabbard, although this was only used by Masyaf guards and Altaïr himself. * Blade of Olympus - A golden and white, double bladed Greatsword, handle is elegant as well has long elegant Zeus' face two side with raylight, the eyes are blue as surround the blade by light and blue sparks. Along with a bluish hues of energy brimming through and around it * Keyblade: ** Heavenbringer (Kingdom key) - is depicted as a classic skeleton key approximately 3.5' long, with a long silver Keychain extending from the hilt, and a Hidden Mickey token on the end of the Keychain. The token is formed from three spheres, while in other games the token is flat and seemingly cut from sheet metal. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade are black, the rainguard is silver, and the guard is red. The teeth of the Keyblade form the outline of a crown. Considered as Jing's main weapon of choice. - Based on Sora and Mickey Mouse's Keyblades. Considered this is MY own weapon of choice for sure. ** Fenrir - The Fenrir Keyblade, unlike all other Keyblades, takes on the appearance of a pin tumbler lock key, with bandages adorning the base of the blade similar to Cloud's Buster Sword. Its Keychain resembles Cloud's Fenrir pendant from his Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children outfit. ** One-Winged Angel - resembles Sephiroth's Masamune sword, although its handle and blade differ in keeping with the design of a Keyblade. The Keychain's token is one of Sephiroth's wings, hence the name, and the teeth of the blade resemble the spell Meteor. The Keychain token is tied to the hilt with a red cord. In battle, the Keyblade becomes completely engulfed in flames when it is swung. This may be a reference to the Nibelheim Incident seen in Final Fantasy VII, in which Sephiroth razed a village to the ground. ** Sleeping Lion (Valor - Equipped) - The blade and hilt bear a resemblance to the Gunblade wielded by Squall in [http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_VIII ''Final Fantasy VIII]. The tip and token are lion-heads, reminiscent of the Griever, also from Final Fantasy VIII. **Bond of Flames (Master - Equipped) - The Keychain, teeth, and blade resembles Axel's Eternal Flames chakrams. When it is swung, tiny chakrams and flames appear. The two chakrams that make up the Keyblade are joined by a metal numeral 8 and they also have eight total spikes, a reference to Axel's position within the Organization. The Keyblade's name references the friendship between Roxas and Axel, and later the debt Axel owed to Sora. **Ultima Weapon (KH2; Final - Equipped) - The Kingdom Hearts II version retains most of its Kingdom Hearts version elements, except for the colors (blue, white and gold), the crown-and-heart keychain, and the Dream Sword. It also includes many more crowns into its design, including one at the tip of the blade, near the crown "teeth", two making up the guard, three in the chain, and the aforementioned combination of a crown and the original heart Keychain as the token. * Soul Taker (La Geas’ weapon) - is a series of four spinning blades, resembling the Wing Drive Weapons (W.D.W) used by Geas. While usually wielded telepathically to engage in melee combat, they can be converted into a cannon to release a bolt of energy at her targets. * Dual Pistols = Ivory & Ebony ** The right-handed white gun, Ivory, was custom built for rapid firing and fast draw times, while the left-handed black gun, Ebony, has been modified for long-distance targeting and comfort. * Hidden Blades - A close combat conceal blades were hidden on each of the forearms. ** Modifications: Dart Launcher and Rope Launcher, Stun Blade, *Solluna Blade - A compact Broadsword with a shortshort **Sol - Great Sword **Luna - Short Sword * Air Rifle - 5+10=15 shots - long-range silent weapon; Attachment: Scope Darts - Sleep, Berserk, Firecrackers Grenade Launcher - 1 grenade shot in 8 5+3=8 grenades - Explosive Shrapnel, Sleep Gas, Berserk Gas, * M4 Custom - 30 rounds, Semi/Auto Attachment: Scope, Suppressor, XM320 grenade launcher, Masterkey shotgun, Foregrip, Laser sight, Flashlight * AS-50 - long-range semi-auto anti-material sniper rifle - 10 rounds Attachment: Dot-sight on both sides, Hybrid Sight, * Rail Gun - 20 energy units A Lv.1 charge is comparable to the DSR-1's punch, while a Lv.2 charge is comparable to explosives. A Lv.3 charge is even more powerful, allowing an instant kill on a Gekko, with one shot to the head. * Predator Bow - A single-shot collapsable compound bow custom with close, mid, and long-range silent weapon, the Bow's capabilities in a modern firefight, but he comes around after getting a description of its capabilities, particularly the ability to fire it while remaining cloaked. # Carbon-Impact: 9 # Airburst fragmentation: 3 # Stun/Electro: 3 # Super-Thermite: 3 The Predator Bow can be fired while Cloaked, without the cost of energy. This makes it the only weapon that can be fired while cloaked without using any energy. (Suppressed weapons can be used without disrupting the cloak, but use energy per shot in addition to the energy cost of the cloak being active.) The Predator Bow has 4 arrow types: Carbon impact tip, Electro Arrows, Super thermite tip and airburst fragmentation tip. It also has 3 draw weight options: Low, Medium, and Strong. Arrows: * Carbon-Impact arrow: The basic arrow for the bow. You can carry 9 arrows, but you can retrieve your arrows from dead bodies (provided you haven't sent them over the edge of a guard rail, cliff, etc.). * Electro/Shock: When shot at an enemy, it electrocutes/stuns them. When shot at pool of water in-game, it will do the same thing to any enemies within close proximity to the arrow's impact point. * Super-thermite: When shot at an enemy or wall or anything for that matter, it will stick and explode with some splash damage (there will be a small indicator near the bottom of your screen if the arrow has stuck to a living target). * Airburst Fragmentation: When shot at an enemy or object (I.e: Explosive barrels, Walls with enemies behind them), it will explode upon impact and cause splash damage over a relatively large area. It is perfect for hunting Ceph Stalkers, who are tough to shoot with a bow, especially if they are sprinting. Draw weights: * Low draw weight: Low damage and a small range, good for quick shots against fast moving enemies. Best use for close range firefights. * Medium draw weight: A balance of speed and power. Good for medium range fights and won't slow you down. * Strong draw weight: High damage and a long range, but is also has the longest drawing time. If enemy gets shot, they can be pinned against a wall. Best used for stealth. -- ---- Zeke Z. Vortexlobo '''Extra Status * Role: Storm Swordsman * Appearance: Techniques * Weapons *Vortex Fang and Warp Claw - Two identical swords, A katana were from Jinroh *Flame Edge - Kill Bill's Sword *Combat Knife - A backup-weapon for close-combat - Part of Jinroh's weapon. *Kunai *Shuriken *Red Shuriken - a sharpest projectile tool *Dust Shuriken *Silver Ghost Pistol (9mm Aromor Piercing) - 15 rounds - From Resident Evil 4. Attachment: Laser pointer and silencer *Bushmaster ACP Custom - 30-rounds (5.56x45mm), 5 shells (12 gauge; attachment), 1-grenade (40mm; launcher attachment) Attachment: Hybrid Sight, Grenade Launcher or Masterkey * Takedown - is a semi-automatic, high powered rifle with very good accuracy and high stopping power. Attachment: Hybrid Sight - Interestingly the scope is fixed on top of the gun while the red dot sight is fixed to the left side, this means the gun has to be turned on its side when using the red dot sight. Silencer *DSG-1 Battle/Sniper Rifle - 6-rounds (.405 round; dual mag x 2 = 12) Attachment: Sniper Scope with laser pointer on the side, dual mag taped, silencer * M2014 Gauss Rifle - 10 rounds (10mm slug) - semi-auto mass accelerator sniper weapon. Attachment: Sniper Scope Cancelled Idea * Thunder Devil - From Onimusha's Buraitou Cancelled Idea Kazekiri (Wind Dust Powered; based on Dust Strike Katana) ---- Yasha "Jo" Z. Vortexlobo Extra Status * Appearance * Outfit: Techniques * Weapons *Wolf's Rain - Ninjato - a sword of slender curved blade with the exception in edge. The edge is specially designed so that can slit a throat. - Based on Saya's Sword from Blood+, but a ninjato version. *Compound Bow - a non-firearm weapon of choice. Accessories: # Bow Mounted Quiver -stores torque-tip arrows. # Leather Arrow Quiver - stores regular razor broadhead arrows. # Rail Sights # Blue Light - It was used to see in the dark, also purpose to attaches the glow sticks to arrows and uses them to see and hit targets as well as to see the way around the dark areas. And also cleverly attached a glowstick to a grenade which a confused anyone picked up, only to arm the grenade and kill him. *Razor Broadhead Arrow-Heads - a customized arrowheads, a four-sided razors as his arrow of choice, which are designed to bore deeply into people, cutting through bone and embedding themselves in tissue. *Explosive Arrow Heads - a Torque-tip, high-explosive arrowhead which can blow a armored vehicle, and kills a grimm or anyone. *Kunai - projectile tool, also dagger-like *Shuriken - a four-pointed projectile. *Red Shuriken - razor-sharp projectile. *Dust Shurikens ---- Johnny Raidern Extra Status *'Role:' *Clan: *Elemental *Appearance: § Full-plate suit set of armor with gold cross on the chest-plate, pauldrons, gauntlets and leggings with a loincloth-like with a cross on the bottom that reaches on his knees. His facial features is darker-red and brown eyes. And the sword that strapped on his left side of his hip, then a pistol holster as well. Techniques * = Magnum Break – Stab a sword on the ground that creates a wave of flames surrounds the user. - From Ragnarok. * = Bash – Strikes a single target with a strong blow to inflict physical damage. Stunning the foe. - From Ragnarok. * = Aura Blade – Creates a special aura around the weapon that increases damage and ignores tagets DEF, but not his flee. - From Ragnarok. * = Efreet (Ifrit) – This had the ability to summon the fire Djinn or genie, When used, it unleashed the fire spirit which attacked all surrounding enemies. - From God of War. * Demon Fury - The fiery Efreet slams the ground, burning enemies in a wide radius. * Demon Fury (Air) - Slam into the ground from the air, burning enemies in a wide radius. * Demon Inferno - After slamming the ground, rapidly to burn enemies for more damage. * Demon Rage - Upon performing Demon Fury or Demon Inferno, the Efreet will end the attack with a final slam that does fire damage to all enemies within a massive radius. * = Thera’s Bane – It has the ability to engulf the any blade weapon in fire. It greatly increases the power of the blades, and it allows to implant searing cores into his enemies which will explode after a few seconds. It also destroys the shields and armour of various creatures. Thera's Bane can be used to open damaged doors by placing a Searing Core in the center of the door, causing an explosion. It makes the colour of the Blade black and red. - From God of War * = Rage of Titans – When activated, the user’s body surges with intense flames, his attacks do double damage, and he become immune to damages from enemies. He is also immune to any side effects caused by creatures that attack when Rage isn't on, like being knocked back with enemy attacks. Thereby, his attacks will never be interrupted when on Rage Mode. - God of War * = Poseidon’s Rage – The magic surrounds the user with a circle of electricity, and summons lightning bolts from the sky to strike down his enemies. - From God of War * = Cronos’ Rage – Able can create blue orbs of lightning to temporally electrocute and stun multiple enemies. One can then further level up this power to increase its damage, the "cores" of the orbs explode at the end of the attack, which will then do further damage to nearby enemies and usually knock them back. - From God of War. * = Charged Bolt – Casts a group of small sparks that scatter along the ground, striking multiple enemies. - From Diablo * = Lightning – A powerful skill which shoots a straight bolt of electricity from the fingertips for massive damage in a straight line. - From Diablo * = Chain Lightning – Hurls a Lightning bolt at the enemy, and then travels through multiple enemies. - From Diablo * = Heal – Heals a target friendly. - From WarCraft * = Healing Wave – Calls forth a wave of energy that heals a target and bounces to nearby friendlies. Each bounce heals less damage. - From WarCraft * = Holy Light – A holy light that can heal a friendly living unit or damage an enemy undead unit. - From WarCraft. * = Immolation – Engulfs the user in flames, causing damage to nearby enemy land units. Drains mana until deactivated. - From WarCraft. Magic * Thundaga - Call outs multiple largest bolts of lightning. * Firaga - Fires a largest Fireball * Esuna - Cures Ailments. Weapons *Apocalypse - is aqua-colored. Its grip is a darker color than the rest of the blade and is completely straight. It leads up to a crossguard that is exactly perpendicular to the grip and is designed to look like a pair of conjoined dagger blades. At the center of the guard is a large aquamarine gem. The blade itself is a deep aqua color, the base of the blade has a light-aqua attachment that causes the blade to have a natural indentation when one traces its length due to the angle that the attachment bends at. *Executioner Revolver Pistol – 6-shot high calibre pistol, and is/can be fitted with a laser targeter above the barrel. :~: Kind of Rounds :~: # Normal rounds # Fire rounds – shots a fireball that penetrates strong armor plate # Ice rounds – shots an icicle projectile that freezes when made contact # Shock rounds – shots a spark that stuns foes when made contact. # Explosive Darts (purple) – An explosive dart, creates an large explosion when made contact # Tranquilizer Darts (Green) – An non-lethal bullet that knocks any one. The special rounds resemble buttons; it's possible they are supposed to be gyrojet-style rocket-bullets, though the rims would prevent them ever leaving the cylinder if that were the case. * SCARAB - is a more compact, flat-top carbine variant of the SCAR assault rifle. - 4mm Sabot SCAR. Attachment: Assault scope, silencer, masterkey shotgun (3 shells; 12 gauge or FRAG-12). * SRS99 - is a semi-automatic, gas-operated rifle that fires 14.5×114mm ammunition from a four-round detachable box magazine. It can be fitted with high power rounds, which, according to Jun-A266, "can take the hat off an Elite at 2,000 yards." ---- My OC Creations and Group 2 - Team SABR (Sabre) Shibura "Shibu" Kage Extra Status *Role: *Clan: *Elemental *Appearance: ---- My OC Creations and Group 3 - My primary Couple They are survivors of alternate dimension world were the stated from the 4th Shinobi War. Which they're been heavy injured during the War. As Naruto had carried Sakura to the hospital that were a town called 'Shell Town'. Naruto Uzumaki Extra Status *'Role:' Toad Sage, Jinchuuriki of Kurama *Clan: Uzumaki *Elemental *Appearance: His outfit now consisted of a long sleeve black sweatshirt that stopped at his forearms with tan pants. He wore open toed shinobi boots. He had black gloves with metal plates on them to hide the sage markings and wore a face mask to cover his whisker marks since that was more convenient than having to explain that he was not a faunus. He also wore a orange haori with black flames at the bottom. He had a kunai pouch strapped to his leg and a multipurpose pouch around his waist. His weapon of choice, a large sword was strapped to his back. Techniques: *Transformation Jutsu - Sexy Jutsu and Harem Jutsu *Substitute Jutsu *Shadow Clone Jutsu; Multi, and Mass *Frog Kumite **Frog Slap - While performing the Frog Kata, Naruto delivers a powerful open-handed strike, sending ripples of natural energy that emanate through the struck target from the initial point of contact. *Rasengan **Great Ball Rasengan **Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan - enhanced by Sage Mode **Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage - enhanced by Sage Mode **Wind-Style: Rasengan ***Hurricane Vortex Jutsu ***Wind-Style: Rasenshuriken ***Wind Style: Repeated Rasenshuriken ***Giant Rasenshuriken - enhanced by Sage Mode ***Mini-Rasenshuriken - enhanced by Tailed Beast Chakra Mode. ***Rasen-Absorption - Naruto while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, uses his chakra arms to form a Big Ball Rasengan in his hand then throws it above his back. He then uses extra chakra arms to grab and smash enemies into the sphere, simulating an "absorption" of the victims into the Rasengan. *Planet Rasengan - Naruto while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode creates a Big Ball Rasengan in one of his hands, which is then surrounded by three regular-sized Rasengan, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. When coming into contact with a target, the disordered rotations of the individual Rasengan, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent wave-like vortex. The strength of this technique is so great that it took even a shinobi reincarnated by the Impure World Reincarnation technique a significant amount of time to regenerate, which they normally do instantly. *Summoning Jutsu: Toads *Nine-tails Chakra Mode = Full Transformation **Tailed Beast Bomb **Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb *Flying Thunder God Jutsu **Flying Thunder God Jutsu: Second Step *Sage Mode : Toads *Wind-Style: Great Breakthrough *Water-Style: Water Dragon Jutsu *Water-Style: Water Wall - A defensive jutsu *Water Style: Ripping Torrent - This technique creates water that spirals in the user's hand which fires at a high speed towards the enemy. The overall amount of water formed is large enough to help extinguish even large-scale Fire Release techniques. In the anime, it was also shown to be able to be conjured from the surrounding area in the form of a torrential wave. It can also be combined with the Wind Release: Rasengan to create the Typhoon Water Vortex Technique. Weapon(s) *Fusion Sword - *Hiraishin Kunais *Kunai(s) and Shuriken(s) *Paper Bomb(s) (Explosive Tag) *Wire Strings ---- Sakura Uzumaki nee Haruno Extra Status *'Role:' Medical-Nin, New Slug Princess *Appearance: Her outfit now consisted of a red sleeveless cropped top and red apron skirt with two white circles, and black tight shorts underneath. She wore open low-heel, calf-high boots. She had brown left forearm glove with metal plate on it. She also wore a white cloth covering his left leg at the bottom. She had a kunai pouch strapped to her right leg and a multipurpose pouch around her waist with a belt on it. His weapon of choice, a tanto. *Casual: *Casual (Adult): usual red sleeveless qipao top that fell to her knees, with the Uzumaki clan crest encased within the bold white circle that served as her own family's emblem. With it she also wore her light-colored pants and high heeled shoes. On her arms were a pair of white bracelets that hung on her hands and her dress was open in the front to expose her bellybutton, a sign of her maturity and a flirtatious expression of her sexuality. In her signature pink hair she wore her usual red headband and twin red hair clips to hold the left side of her hair in place. Techniques: *Transformation Jutsu *Substitute Jutsu *Clone Jutsu = Shadow Clone Jutsu *Sakura Blizzard Jutsu - Sakura's old technique - Sakura throws a barrage of kunai attached with bags of small explosive tags and cherry blossom petals to help camouflage the tags. Sakura simply has to throw an additional kunai with an explosive tag to ignite the tags and catch the target in a large explosion. - From Movie version. *Strength of the Hundred Seal: Reserve Seal *Chakra Enhanced Strength : This is a technique where the user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing. : The training for this technique is quite arduous, as Tsunade repeatedly came at Sakura with full force to help her learn. Subsequently, the outcome of this training is incredible, giving the user enough strength to easily make gigantic craters or kill opponents with a single strike. *Mystical Palm Technique *Chakra Transfer Technique - allows the user to transfer some of their chakra to another person. *Chakra Scalpel *Cherry Blossom Clash - While some may see it as "superhuman strength", this technique is actually an application of medical ninjutsu, that demands the ability to concentrate, along with minute chakra control. An immense amount of chakra is kneaded inside the body, and a moment later all of it it is gathered into the fist. That chakra is then released into the target, which does a great amount of damage. With the damage done dependent on the amount of chakra used, it is also possible for a skilled shinobi to amass it in their fingertip. When the ground is hit it is pulverised into many pieces by the excess shock, which are then scattered like flower petals, giving rise to the name "Cherry Blossom Impact". *Full Blossom: Cherry Blossom Clash - Sakura builds up chakra into her fist, then strikes the opponent in their abdomen, crushing them into the ground, and destroying a large part of the area too. *Poison Extraction Jutsu *Summoning Jutsu: Slugs *Reserve Seal: Release *Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration *Mitotic Regeneration the Hundred Healings *Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing *Rasengan - Learned by her husband Naruto. **Water-style: Rasenshuriken - her own version, learned by Naruto. *Water-Style: Water Dragon Jutsu *Water-Style: Water Wall - A defensive jutsu *Water-Style: Ripping Torrent - This technique creates water that spirals in the user's hand which fires at a high speed towards the enemy. The overall amount of water formed is large enough to help extinguish even large-scale Fire Release techniques. In the anime, it was also shown to be able to be conjured from the surrounding area in the form of a torrential wave. It can also be combined with the Wind Release: Rasengan to create the Typhoon Water Vortex Technique. *Earth-Style: Mud Wall - The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defence. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with chakra, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. Because of the earth's special characteristics, the wall is highly resistant against, for instance, fire and water. Also, for a Kage-class shinobi it is possible to create a vast volume of earth. *Earth Style: Earth Dragon - The user creates a dragon made from the ground to attack the opponent. Weapon(s) *Antidote *Lightning Barrel (Anime only) *Military Rations Pill (Anime only) *Poison *Senbon (Anime only) *Tantō - Chakra-conducted Tanto *Kunai(s) and Shuriken(s) *Paper Bomb(s) (Explosive Tag) *Wire Strings *Raijin Kunai (Share one, given by Naruto) *Warhammer - this heavy weapon resembles a war axe halberd but is considered a hammer due to its immense weight and lack of sharpness. The hammer is large and blunt on one end, and axehead, its color is green and several blue orbs on the pommel, while four-curved spiked on the other end making both sides deadly, designed to slay fiends and Grimm. Cancelled Idea *Multi Dust Blade Tanto (Red; default) - Based on Raven's Katana/Odachi and a The scabbard appears to contain a rotary chamber filled with six types of Dust blades: green, cyan, red, dark blue, purple, and yellow. And combination of 3D's blades. *Eclipse Scythe - A Gigantic Metallic Gray Scythe, allows to fold-up. My OC Creations and Group 4 - X Xing Extra Status * Role: '''Keyblade Wielder, Nobody of Jing * Appearance: Techniques * Semblance * Summoning XIII Weapons - summons any forms of arsenals in each of 13 minus 1 became 12: # The Superior of the In-Between - Controls Sorcerers, uses the attribute of Nothingness and weapons called Ethereal Blades which he himself calls Interdiction. # The Freeshooter - Controls Snipers, uses the attribute of Space and Arrowguns called Sharpshooters. # The Whirlwind Lancer - Controls Dragoons, uses the attribute of Wind and six Lances called Lindworm. # The Chilly Academic - uses the attribute of Ice and a Shield called Frozen Pride. # The Taciturn Stalwart - uses the attribute of Earth and an Axe Sword called Skysplitter. Nobody of Aeleus. # The Cloaked Schemer - uses the attribute of Illusion and a Lexicon called Book of Retribution. # The Luna Diviner - Controls Berserkers, uses the attribute of Moon and a Claymore called Lunatic. Nobody of Isa. # The Flurry of Dancing Flames - Controls Assassins, uses the attribute of Fire and twin Chakrams called Eternal Flames. # The Melodious Nocturne - Controls Dancers, uses the attribute of Water and a Sitar called Arpeggio. # The Gambler of Fate - Controls Gamblers, uses the attribute of Time as well as Cards called Fair Game. # The Graceful Assassin - uses the attribute of Flower and a Scythe called Graceful Dahlia. # The Savage Nymph - uses the attribute of Lightning and eight Knives called Foudre. Original persona unknown. # The Key of Destiny - Controls Samurais, uses the attribute of Light, and has wielded at least three distinct Keyblades. Two-Become-One and Lost Memory. Summon: Nobodies. 01. Sorcerer - A Sorcerer Nobody is mostly light grey, save for a small area on either side of its waist, which is a darker color, and some black markings. It appears to wear a long robe that covers almost every part of its body, including its face. The Nobody's hands are seemingly permanently connected by the sleeves of the robe, and its individual arms are only distinguishable by the black seam of the sleeves. The Sorcerer's head sports a black cross pattern that wraps around the back of its head, and its shoulders are pointed. The lower half of the robe is mostly featureless, except for a few stray black markings and a white Nobody emblem at the bottom. Sorcerer Nobodies share the dumbfounding level of flexibility all lesser Nobodies have, and they constantly pulsate for some unexplained reason. - Strategy and Attacks - The Sorcerer uses magic cubes which hinder melee attacks, and it lacks a Reaction Command. The battle can be shortened by using Reflect at the right moment to inflict significant damage. A well-timed Reflect can destroy a Sorcerer in a single blow. It also has an attack during which it clubs Sora with its cubes, use Reflect. Another strategy makes use of the fact that Sorcerers are immune to most forms of magic with the exception of Magnet. Use the Magnet spell to stun it, and attack quickly. Beware of its magic cubes, if doing this. Also, one can avoid the cubes with a well-timed attack. In addition, when the Sorcerer appears, it usually does so without cubes. Take that opportunity to attack. If timed right, the Sorcerer will be defeated before or as the cubes arrive. One other strategy that works well is to change into Final Form (if it has been acquired). If Sora is in Final Form before fighting a Sorcerer, then he can attack with extremely quick aerial combos. It will be defeated before its cubes arrive. Oddly, it is the only Nobody that does not move from its posture when fighting. It always holds the pulsating appearance (even when attacked, the Sorcerer will still hold its posture aside from blows). 02. Sniper A Sniper is a humanoid creature dressed in a primarily purple bodysuit. Its skin underneath is light grey. Only the Nobody's white chin and neck are visible, the rest of its body being covered by its suit and the purple cap it wears. It also wears a black eye patch over the cap in the same place as Xigbar's own eye patch. Its suit also seems to sport pointed shoulders, much like Xigbar's coat. Its arms bell outward near its elbows, making it look as if the Sniper is wearing gloves. A white Nobody logo is emblazoned on the right glove. There is a wide, light grey spike with a circular cut taken out of its bottom on either of the Nobody’s hips. Like all lesser Nobodies, Snipers have the ability to contort themselves. They are also often seen "standing" on empty space. All Snipers wield large crossbows reminiscent of Xigbar's Arrowguns, and can even shape shift its body into a massive version of the crossbow. - Stratagy and Attacks - Snipers move the same way their master, Xigbar, does. Rather than actually moving their limbs, they will teleport around the field and shoot at Sora. They will seemingly stand on nothing and ready their crossbows to attack. The reaction command, "Warp Snipe", allows Sora to teleport in the same way they do, hitting the projectile back at the Nobody. If successful, it will hit the Sniper, damaging them, and rendering them defenseless for a while. What must be considered when facing multiple Snipers is that while warp sniping, Sora is still somewhat open to other sniper shots. If given enough time, then Snipers will charge their projectiles, similar to the way Xigbar does, and will produce a bigger projectile. Once fired there will be a short delay, enough time for Sora escape the trajectory of the shot. If caught, it will split into multiple shots and cause a significant amount of damage. Reflecting the shot by using Reflect or Guard will instantly destroy the Sniper, so it is good to use Reflect when there are multiple Snipers in the area. 03. Dragoon A Dragoon is a thin, dragon-like creature with silver and purple skin. Its hands only have two distinct digits, while its feet have three long, purple toes each. It also has a thin, purple tail and sharp, white wings with purple tips lined by spikes resembling those on the Nobody symbol. The Dragoon's real "face" seems to be a small, black area in what seems to be its neck, while its draconian "head" acts as something of a helmet. This "helmet" sports a jagged, open mouth at its end, lacks eyes, and is lined by thin spikes. The Dragoon's upper body and "neck" are covered in magenta straps. There is also a white Nobody sigil on its left thigh. Like all lesser Nobodies, Dragoon's have astounding levels of flexibility. It wields a long lance as a weapon. - Stratagy and Attacks - Dragoons are one of the most powerful Nobodies. When they appear, they drop directly to the ground, causing damage. Jump to avoid the shockwave attack, and then lead up with a combo. They use the jump attack constantly, and it can make fighting difficult. Sora can use the "Learn" Reaction Command, followed by "Jump" to eliminate them more easily. 04. Berserker The Berserker has a well-muscled, bronze-colored upper body, with thin upper arms. Its forearms are mostly covered in large, cylindrical, silver gauntlets, while its blocky hands are black. Its waist and upper legs are silver, while its lower legs are cylindrical and grey. The silver and grey halves of its legs are separated by a steel blue knee brace. Its head is rather small, black, and cylindrical. It wears a silver helmet on its head, which also sports a small, steel blue diamond on its front. A silver Nobody symbol is placed on its left pectoral muscle. It wields a large, bronze, T-shaped claymore with a long, black handle as a weapon. Like all other Nobodies, Berserkers have astounding levels of flexibility, and they also have the somewhat unique ability to shrink drastically in size. - Stratagy and Attacks - The Berserker has very strong attacks and has an equally strong defense, making it one of the most powerful and time-consuming Nobodies not in Organization XIII. The Berserker appears in one of two ways; the first manner (and the much more common of the two) is appearing without its claymore, though it shall quickly appear in front of it. If Sora is between a Berserker and its claymore, damage will be dealt, so attacking at this time is risky. The Berserker's second style of appearing is jumping down from mid-air, severely damaging and knocking back anything below it when it lands. Its attacks include mighty swings of its claymore that will knock Sora far from them. The Berserker will also often shrink itself down and hang onto its claymore before crashing down multiple times. This can be almost impossible to avoid, although using Quick Run is the best bet. A well-timed Reflect also protects against this attack. Moving in for a head-on attack can be risky, so the proper strategy is needed. First, attack with a combo; if successful, the Berserker should be separated from its claymore. Then grab the claymore and use the Reaction Command "Berserk", "Eclipse", and "Magna Storm". Continue this until the Berserker has been defeated. Using one claymore can also be used to defeat multiple Berserkers when using its Reaction Commands. If in The World That Never Was, use Riku's Limit Eternal Session to finish the job. Another useful way to defeat Berserkers is to come in close, reflect its attacks with Reflect spells or the Guard ability, and then use its separated claymore's Reaction Commands. Using this tactic will greatly diminish the Berserker's health, as well as any other enemies that are captured with it. Long-range magic is also very effective in combat with Berserkers. A good strategy of this kind would be to use Wisdom Form, for its MP-free, long-range attacks and accuracy. Its attacks can hit an attacking Berserker from afar, which takes away the risk of being parried and countered. When the Berserker begins attacks, dodging, getting afar, and using Trinity Limit is also very effective. Alternatively, Thunder or Blizzard spells can be used at a distance to help preserve HP and deal large amounts of damage. A Magnet spell followed by a Limit or Thunder can be used to finish the battle or greatly weaken a group of Berserkers. 05. Assassin An Assassin has a vaguely humanoid body that is covered in a purple and silver bodysuit. Its segmented arms are each lined by four blades resembling spikes on the Nobody logo. Both the blades and segments they are on alternate from silver to purple. It occasionally uses its arms as "wings" to glide through the air. On its head is a small cap strapped by bandages with a long cloth hanging down in front of its face, which is mostly silver with a purple tip emblazoned with a small, white Nobody symbol. Assassins possess the same flexibility as all Nobodies, and occasionally compact their bodies into floating disks reminiscent of Axel’s chakrams. - Stratagy and Attacks - Assassins spend a lot of time in the ground, during which they are invulnerable to attack. They are only vulnerable when parried. When they attack by flailing wildly, use Guard, then Counterguard and attack. Alternatively, Reflect is also effective. Be sure to use the Reaction Command Fail-Safe, if it appears. This will make the Assassin explode, causing Sora no damage and still giving Experience. 06. Dancer Notably more brightly colored and feminine in appearance than other Nobodies, Dancers wear pink bell-bottom pants with a white Nobody symbol printed on one leg. They also have pink beanie-like hats on that cover where their eyes would be, with a long, pink, braid-like growth sprouting from under the caps. Dancers also seem to wear dark, heeled boots with toes that point up at sharp right angles, as well as dark bracelets on each wrist, both with a small spike on them. They also have dark armor, resembling the top of the Nobody symbol, that cover their chests. This armor is worn somewhat like a halter top gown, as it exposes the Dancers' shoulders and terminates in a collar. Their hands are blades and their mouths look to have been sewn on into a permanent, eerie grin. Dancers move quite gracefully, gliding across the ground while their feet glow pink. - Stratagy and Attacks - The Dancer will kick Sora vigorously for an extended period of time. Each kick sends Sora a few feet into the air. The most deadly attack comes when the Dancer is sliding with glowing hands in its "low posture"; if one touches Sora while doing this, it grabs Sora and jerks him around in a dance before kicking him for high damage. This can make Sora lose up to 30% of his total HP. To avoid this, use Magnet or Explosion to stop its pursuit and leave it wide open for an aerial combo. 07. Gambler A Gambler does not seem to have an actual body, and is instead an animated set of clothing. Its upper body is comprised of a pink coat with very thin, dark salmon-colored bell sleeves. It juggles dice and playing cards decorated with Nobody symbols in various ways through these sleeves. Either side of its long neck sports a dark salmon colored spike like those on the Nobody logo, and the Nobody's "head" has the same shape. The Gambler's lower body is a faded pink gown that widens near the base and is decorated by several small, white Nobody logos. Its feet are long, flat, and black. The Nobody's lower and upper bodies are not directly connected in any way, and the two halves will occasionally become separated when the Gambler is being attacked. Its overall body structure is meant to resemble the Nobody sigil. Like all Nobodies, Gamblers have astonishing flexibility. The deck of cards it floats with depict the Organization members who were slain at Castle Oblivion, with their respective number in the Organization on the top-right and bottom-left corners. There is also an ace among them, simply showing the Nobody emblem and having an "A" in the corners. - Stratagy and Attacks - *Stop Dice: When the Gambler begins to throw a die at Sora, he can use the Stop Dice reaction command to begin a game of chance. If the O is pressed, Sora receives valuable items. However, if an X is hit Sora transforms into a die. *Begin Game: Another game of chance that involves hitting O. This time however, the command menu turns into the X's and O's menu and Sora will have to hit O on each bar. The outcome is similar to Stop Dice, except instead of becoming a die Sora transforms into a card. Have everyone equipped with the Jackpot ability. Sora should also have Wishing Lamp. Lots of Gamblers appear in Port Royal, especially where Barbossa is fought The same basic principle (Wishing Lamp does not have to be equipped), can be used in the Underworld Cups, to get a lot of points. This is also a good opportunity to level up summons. Before going into a room with Gamblers, summon Genie. The main reason to summon is if Sora loses a game with a Gambler and he has a summon active, he will never turn into a card or a die. Gamblers drop the most amount of munny of any enemy, but not by defeating one. Instead, munny is rewarded by winning one of its games. Winning a game, be it a Stop Dice or Card game, forces the Nobody to drop 100 munny and stuns it. If there are multiple Gamblers present, one game will force all Gamblers on the ground to drop 100 munny. For example: Sora engages four Gamblers in a battle and one challenges him to a dice or card game. If he win and all four Gamblers happen to be on the ground, they will collectively drop 400 munny. Sora can also get a Nobody Guard shield or Twilight Shard by winning. The Jackpot Ability makes them drop 50 additional munny for every Jackpot ability equipped. 08. Samurai A Samurai has a distinctive cylindrical head that is a darker shade of grey than the most of the rest of its body. This head bears six diagonal slits on the front, three on each side. The majority of its body appears to be covered in a grey jumpsuit with bell sleeves and a lighter grey seam going down the front. Each sleeve has the Nobody emblem printed on them, and only the Samurai's black hands are visible. The creature's black, featureless, pointed feet sprout out from the legs of the jumpsuit. There is also a dark grey belt-like pattern that wraps around its waist, though it does not seem to have a purpose. The (also grey) swords used by the Samurai usually just float very close to it, either crossing behind its back or resting at either of its hips. The shape of certain parts of a Samurai's body, particularly its legs, have a vague resemblance to the design of the Nobody symbol, and it can, like all lesser Nobodies, contort itself in normally impossible ways. - Stratagy and Attacks - Samurai Nobodies do not attack very spontaneously. Rather, these Nobodies will remain calm and poised for a long while before sending a flurry of blade swipes at Sora. Moving slowly, but gracefully, Samurais wait for Sora's attack before attacking themselves. Their Reaction Command, "Duel Stance", results in a classic stand-off between Sora and the Nobody. The command list will go blank and the command "The End" will appear in a random command box. The command must be selected before the Samurai makes its move. If not, the Samurai will strike first and deal a fair amount of damage. If successful, Sora will slice through the Samurai, dealing severe damage. If there are other Nobodies or Heartless in close proximity to Sora's Reaction Command strike, they will also be affected by the attack. 09. Dusk A Dusk has a thin, sinuous body that is capable of dumbfounding feats of flexibility. It has a large, cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned with the Nobody symbol. Its body seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, and its "mouth" is actually a zipper that undoes itself to reveal its actual, grey, sharp-toothed mouth underneath. It appears to be fairly muscular, though its arms and legs are very thin. The sides of its body are lined by a black line, which pulses weakly with light. Its feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them. The Dusk's name refers to the period of time when the sun begins to set and twilight begins to set in. This emphasizes how Nobodies are beings of neither Light nor Darkness, but are closer to the Darkness. - Stratagy and Attacks - Dusks are fairly weak and require little strategy, but can be a bit troublesome in large groups at the beginning of the game, especially when paired with the Creeper Nobody. The Reversal reaction command can help as it stuns the Dusk and any surrounding Dusks and Creepers. However, although this strategy works well playing as Roxas (because of the shorter combos), when at high levels they can eliminated with ease. Reversal can also be used to avoid other Nobodies as they normally appear with others. Also fire magic and thunder magic can help greatly when playing as Sora in case they surround him. 10. Creeper A Creeper seems to dress in a baggy, light grey jumpsuit with dark grey legs. Its lower legs fan outward like the lower half of the Nobody symbol, and its feet are nearly featureless, black points. Its arms are very long, light grey, and its hands are flat and teardrop-shaped. The back of each hand sports a white Nobody logo. The Creeper's grey head also has a teardrop shape, albeit one that curves to its right. The Nobody's feet dangle uselessly, while it uses its wide, flat hands to move. Like all Nobodies, Creepers maintain an astounding ability to contort themselves. The Creeper also displays the ability to shape shift, turning into a large lance similar to the ones used by the Dragoons, a large sword, and a small, hexagonal shield. It can also turn its arms into small wings. Creepers appear in a different manner than most Nobodies; they sometimes seemingly appear from nowhere, as opposed to the distinctive, thorny portals most Nobodies come from. The Creeper's name refers to its tendency to crawl using its hands rather than its feet. - Stratagy and Attacks - The Creeper is the weakest of all Nobodies. Its anatomy gives it an awkward mode of mobility. As it moves, it swings its small feet in the air. Creepers can change their shape into various forms, including a shield, spear, mask, and sword. This can mirror many of Organization XIII's weapons. They tend to appear in high numbers, and usually accompany Dusks. When Creepers first appear, they do not have the head point or front legs, and are hard to discern whether they have a definite shape. Instead, they copy Dragoons by curling up into a ball shape and disappearing, then coming down on top of Sora and dealing damage. Similarly, Creeper Nobodies will never appear in a weapon-shaped form, but will always appear in their basic form, and may change shape during combat. Creepers will always appear in groups, either composed entirely of Creepers or with other Nobodies. Because of this, it is best to defeat them with wide-range attacks and spells. For example, Thunder spells and the Explosion combo finisher can both eliminate several Creepers at once. The use of the Magnet spells are a similarly helpful tactic when battling several Creepers, since it allows Sora to use short-range tactics to defeat the Creepers, though at the cost of more MP. Battling several Creepers can be used to level up Final Form very quickly, since Sora receives one point for experience for each Nobody defeated. Creepers usually appear in large groups and are easy to defeat, so they offer quick experience when leveling up Final Form. *Transformed: Twilight Thorn The Twilight Thorn is a gargantuan Nobody that seems to be clad in a white bodysuit, as evidenced by the large, silver zipper lining its front. Its simple, round head's only feature is a white Nobody logo on its front where the creature's face would be. It has rather thick, short legs with spikes on its hips and long, pointed feet. Its waist is quite thin and has dark grey sides. Its shoulders each sport a gigantic, diamond-shaped spike and its arms are very long, and reach the floor when fully extended down. The Nobody only seems to have one distinct digit on each of its hands, the thumb. They also seem to have high-heels on their ankles. It also has four long, blue tentacles with tips resembling the spikes on the Nobody sigil that wrap around its neck. Its overall body shape seems to be meant to resemble the Nobody symbol. Despite its size, the Twilight Thorn has the same astounding level of flexibility as all other lesser Nobodies. The Twilight Thorn's name refers to the time of day between sunrise and sunset, which, in turn, references the fact that Nobodies are not truly aligned with the Light or the Darkness. "Thorn" refers to the thorns it can generate as weapons. Its Japanese name, Twilight Zone, highlights its numerous similarities to the Darkside Heartless. Both Twilight Zone and Tales from the Darkside are science-fiction horror serials. - Stratagy and Attacks - Unlike the Darkside, the head is the Twilight Thorn's only weak point, so aim for that. It begins by tossing Roxas into the air to hurt him—use the Reaction Commands at the right time—"Key Counter" and "Lunarsault" in particular. Then follow up with "Break Raid"; when on the ground do a combo. It will get up and begin to use many Tendrils of Darkness. Many of Twilight Thorn's attacks can be guarded. When it fires thorns use the Reaction Command, "Reversal" to get close to attack. But if it continuously fires thorns, even if Roxas is close to its head, prioritize safety. Keep on using "Reversal" until it is safe to attack. The Twilight Thorn has a tendency to shift its shape, and sometimes it may be upside down. Again, it will fire thorns. Keep on using "Reversal", then attack his head twice and begin avoiding again. Sometimes, Creepers will appear. If Roxas is low on health it is possible to fight them as they have little health and drop HP orbs. As the fight with Twilight Thorn takes place at the beginning of the game and Roxas's stats are low, it is advisable to train him up to at least Level 5 and stock up more than three Potions. Use the Auto-Reload function and heal when necessary—because poor evasion of the thorns can take a toll on Roxas's health. Weapons *Two-become-One - is one of the more sword-like Keyblades, possessing a curved, notched blade that (bears a slight resemblance to Soul Eater and Way to the Dawn), with a noticeably sharp edge. Its color scheme (is derived from a fusion of Roxas's Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keychains), and the handle is composed of the same checkerboard pattern on (Roxas's wristband). The Keyblade's design is also covered with references to (Roxas's) Nobody nature; the usual Nobody thorns make up the teeth and rainguard, which is black and rounded. The chain links are heavily stylized versions of the Nobody Emblem, and the full Nobody Emblem adorns the hilt. The token itself is (Roxas's) Nobody-thorn charm. *Lost Memory - is an ornate Keyblade that is predominantly silver and ivory-colored. The shaft is thin and smooth with a fleur-de-lis-shaped spike at its tip. The teeth are comprised by a pair of uneven, silver wings framing a broken, bright red heart. The base of the blade is adorned by a simple, grey heart, and the handle is black. Two uneven wings decorate the Keyblade's guard, with the larger wing being on the same side of the weapon as the teeth. The Keychain has silver chain links and the token resembles a miniature version of the Keyblade's teeth; a bright red heart surrounded by silver wings. The broken hearts, uneven wings, and black and white coloration in the Lost Memory's design represent Vanitas and Ventus's connection and incomplete hearts. *Agni and Rudra - a pair of uniquely shaped scimitars; the most noticeable difference between the two is that Agni is red-orange, while Rudra is blue. The blades are serrated with the segments appearing to interlock like a Celtic knot. The ends of both are slightly jagged but not pointed as a normal blade would be. The pommels form the talking "heads", and the guards of both are round and plain. *Fox Blade - A straight-bladed "Ninjato" sword. *Beowulf - Pair of gauntlets with heads of the wolf, and greave boots were feet of the wofl. *Balisong - A butterfly knife. *Heavily customized M1911A1: Punisher - .45 ACP, 7 rounds. *Dual Glock 18 Machine Pistol - 9mm Para, 32 rounds *C-10 Rifle - a canister rifle, fires 25mm antipersonnel rounds. It has a 24 round magazine, *G36 Grenadier with ACOG Scope - 5.56x45mm. 30 rounds. 40mm, 1-shot. XIII Order Weapons 01. Interdiction - Is a pair of Ethernal blades, it has a very simple design; it is a straight, glowing rod of red energy coming from the palms of the wielder's hands. When striking a target, it creates a sphere of glowing red lightning, the same color as Interdiction. Interdiction is a military term, as an action to divert, disrupt, delay, or destroy the enemy's surface military potential before it can be used effectively against friendly forces. The word also means "punishment". 02. Sharpshooters - is a pair of Arrowguns, then combines his two arrowguns into a single sniper rifle. The body of a Sharpshooter arrowgun consists of a purple ring that is white on the top. Three short spikes vaguely reminiscent of those on the Nobody sigil line the edge of this ring. The barrel of the weapon is a long, thin pyramid that is light lavender at the base that lightens to white near its tip. The handle of the arrowgun is purple and has a thick, purple, curved curved arc acting as a guard. This guard is lined by six light purple, diamond-shaped spikes with silver edges that flash when Xigbar reloads the weapon. 03. Lindworm - A set six of lances, Lindworm model lance's main shaft is periwinkle in the center, with each of the ends being purple; the periwinkle and purple sections are separated by a small gold band. One end of the lance is shaped like the top half of the Nobody symbol and is colored purple. The other end seems to be a combination of the lower half of the Nobody symbol and a Dragoon Nobody's "head", and is also purple. A lindworm is a type of wingless, bipedal dragon. The Lindworm's Japanese name, "Flash of the Dragon's Fang", refers to heavy association with dragons, his speed, and his aggressive fighting style. 04. Frozen Pride - This shield is shaped like an upside-down teardrop with two oval chunks taken out of each side. This has the effect of making it vaguely resemble the Nobody symbol turned upside-down. The top of the shield is lined by four small spikes and a fifth, larger one in the middle. All of these spikes are blue and resemble the spikes on the Nobody logo. The edges of this shield are silver and the face of the shield is mostly blue, though the bottom tip is sky blue. There is an upside-down, sky blue triangle marking on the top of the shield, and a sky blue "V" shape in the middle of the shield. The top inside edge is also sky blue. 05. Skysplitter - This Axe-sword is about a meter long, and has a blue handle roughly half the length of the blade. The top and bottom of the handle end in spikes resembling those on the Nobody logo. The blade is mostly black with a red edge and several other red patterns decorating it. The top of Skysplitter's blade curves noticeably and the tip is flat and fans out. The bottom edge of the blade is serrated. It also sports a strange, square, pale yellow guard on the opposite side of the handle as the blade. This guard is decorated with black lines on the corners and a thin, red "X" on the top side. Considering the size of the blade, this guard may act as a counterweight. 06. Book of Retribution - This unsurprisingly, is a book, It is unclear exactly what the pages of the Book of Retribution contain, but from what can be seen, it tells some sort of story and lacks a basic dictionary layout. The cover is a dark grey, embossed with three white, intertwined Nobody emblems. The back bears the outline of another Nobody logo. The spine of the book displays a Roman numeral for six, VI, along with the title "Hallucination: Another Side", superimposed over yet another Nobody symbol; in the North American and PAL games, "Hallucination" is replaced with "Ignes Fatui" (Lat: "Delusions"). Both "Hallucination" and "Delusions" allude to attribute of "Illusion", and the "VI" on the book references (Zexion's) rank as the sixth member of Organization XIII. A book is a collection of bound paper containing written material or illustrations. All of Zexion’s weapons are lexicons—a type of book—and many are named after other types of books. "Retribution" is a synonym for "vengeance". 07. Lunatic - Which is appeared to be a Claymore, which about at least six and half feet long and five-to-six inch thick. It had to weigh half a ton. Whenever that gargantum weaon that slammed into the grounf that creating a small crater where it stayed. The Lunatic has a smooth, white handle with a grey spike set in its pommel. The guard is a pale yellow semi-circle with four small notches in its outer edge. The lower part of the main blade is thick and has concave sides, each side being lined by three small notches. The blade is pale blue and has blue-grey edges. The lower half of the blade is decorated by two small, light blue diamonds. The tip of the Lunatic is a blue ring with dark-blue edges and lined by seven spikes. The tip is connected to the main blade by a pale yellow symbol shaped like the top half of the Nobody logo. When enters his berserker state, the tip of the Lunatic is divided into two large, identical halves, each with three complete spikes lining the outer edge. These halves also gain four enormous, pale blue spikes shaped like those on the Nobody logo. The two halves retain the coloration of the normal Lunatic and are connected to the main blade by the cross-shaped symbol, which has become slightly larger. The word "lunatic" comes from the belief that the moon induces madness, much like Berserker state is entered with the moon's power. 08. Eternal Flames - is a pair of Chakrams. Which manifested in the sides engulfed in flames. An Eternal Flames Chakram has a circular main wheel with a black, cross-shaped handle. The edge of the main wheel sports four spikes shaped like the spikes on the Nobody sigil and a small ring that is bisected by the main wheel. Another spike identical to the other four is attached to each of these rings, making a total of eight spikes. The interior of the main wheel and the outer edge of the half of each of the four rings that are on the interior of the wheel are red, as are the inner edges of the other halves of the rings. The rest of the Chakram is silver. 09. Arpeggio - is a Sitar, appears in a stream of water towards the user's palm. The Arpeggio is designed to resemble one large Nobody logo. The headstock of the sitar consists of three large, light blue spikes with blue bases. The neck of the sitar is blue with light blue, concave edges, and three yellow, pointed machine heads are visible on the left side of the weapon. Several yellow frets line the fretboard. The body of the Arpeggio is connected to the neck by a dull blue spike shaped like those on the Nobody logo, and the body itself is shaped like the lower half of the symbol. The shape of the symbol, particularly the circular indentations on the bottom of the sitar, is distinguished from the rest of the sitar by a light blue border. The sitar's saddle is yellow and its three strings are a very pale blue. Musically, an arpeggio is the playing of notes from a single chord in rapid succession. 10. Fair Game - is a deck of cards. The back of each card in the Fair Game deck is grey with a white border and displays five Nobody symbols in various positions. The largest of these is white with a black outline, while the other four are the same color grey as the rest of the card back, distinguishable only by their outlines. The reverse side usually depicts a slanted clock design. The numbers on the clock face are the Roman numerals for one to twelve, with the numeral for thirteen placed in the center. The minute and hour hands are black, stylized Nobody logos which point roughly at 11:56. During Luxord's battle in Kingdom Hearts II, the side of Fair Game normally sporting this clock design is also shown to have either a fireball design or no design at all, in addition to the normal clock pattern. Fair Game is one of only four of Luxord's weapons whose name is not drawn from one of twenty-two cards that make up a Tarot deck's Major Arcana. The others are The Joker, Finest Fantasy 13, and High Roller's Secret. 11. Graceful Dahlia is a Scythe, that can be summon until a one cherry petal fall in the air towards the palm. The handle of the Graceful Dahlia is long, pastel green, and curved. There are two small, gold rings near the top of the handle. There is a small, black section at the base of the handle, and an equally small, gold section just above that. The main blade is curved, rose pink, and has black under edges. There is another, vaguely oval-shaped blade attached to the top of the handle. This smaller blade is also rose pink with black edges. The two blades are connected by a cross shape that resembles the top half of the Nobody logo that is white with gold and dark rose pink edges. The overall design of Graceful Dahlia gives it the appearance of a plucked flower; its pink blade even resembles the pink petals that many dahlia flowers sport. During Marluxia's brief appearance in the opening sequence of Kingdom Hearts II, the cross design on the upper part of this scythe is hollow. Dahlia is a fairly small genus of flowers. Dahlia flowers represent dignity and elegance, but also instability. "Graceful" means "elegant" and refers to Marluxia's title within Organization XIII, the "Graceful Assassin". 12. Foudre - is a set of eight throwing Knives between her fingers in battle, which appears on a sparks of lightning.A Knife from the Foudre has a cross shape and is designed to look like the top half of the Nobody logo. One of the spikes is elongated and acts as the blade of the knife, while the other three act as the grip. The base of the blade is cyan had a clear separation from the blade itself, which is bright yellow. The other three spikes are a slightly paler shade of yellow and each has a cyan tip (again, a bit paler than the cyan in the blade). These two colors fade into each other, unlike the clear color separation present in the blade. Both Foudre and Éclair are French for "lightning", fitting for Larxene's element. Although having a French name, the Foudre is named Blitz (also meaning "lightning" in German) in the French translation included in the North American game, similarly matching Larxene's element. ---- Team BAND - The recreation of Tobi-Yaza's BAAY (BAAY) Link: [Click Here] * Rejected and Cancelled Idea(s) Orion "Brandon" Wild # '''Role: Gunslinger # Race: '''Human # '''Home: ???? # Weapon(s): # Gender: Female # Age: 18-19 # Occupation: Student, Huntress-in-training, # Team: ZERO; with Zeke, Elesis, and Johnny Raidern # Affiliation: ???? Appearance * Outfit: Red Samurai Armor * Accessories: Pauldrons Traits * Handedness: Right * Complexion: Pale Skin * Height: ???? * Hair Color: Dark Blue * Eye Color: Black * Semblance: Teleportation Personal Status * Status: Alive Relatives: * Techniques #Death Blow: pulls out his coffin, holding it like a Rocket Launcher, and fires a missile forward. #Fatality Bringer: activates the machine gun attachment on his Coffin, firing wildly forward. #Bullet Dance: activates the machine gun attachment, and spins in circles, jumping near the end. #Doom's Rain: opens 6 missile ports on his coffin, and fires them all around. Weapons #Cerberus #Coffin: Anti-tank Missile Launcher, and High Caliber Vulcan. Elesis O'Milee Characteristic # Role: ???? # Race: '''Human # '''Home: ???? # Weapon(s): '''Grand Meister # '''Gender: Female # Age: 18-19 # Occupation: Student, Huntress-in-training, # Team: ZERO; with Zeke, Johnny Raidern, Orion Wild # Affiliation: ???? Appearance * Outfit: Red Samurai Armor * Accessories: Pauldrons Traits * Handedness: Right * Complexion: Pale Skin * Height: ???? * Hair Color: Dark Blue * Eye Color: Black * Semblance: Teleportation Personal Status * Status: Alive Relatives: * Zeke O'Mailey (Brother) Techniques # Weapons # Grand Meister - Based on Grand Chase Meister Clan's Weapons from Elesis. Temporary Character Info Mosuke Zweichi My own OC creation. 'Extra Status' Role: ''' '''Appearance: He is wearing a some sort of set of armor, spikes on the right shoulder armor, skulls on the knee-gaurds, and black fur cape. Weapons **Keyblade of Necron - the blade is green with its teeth forming the outline of a heart, and green handle - Based on Keyblade of Hearts. **Dual Desert Eagle-Green Veins - a green veins feature of those pistols, carries .44 magnum. **Staff of Light - is a device of arcane Necron technology that serves as both a symbol of rank and authority, as well as a potent weapon for Necron royals. Shaped like a traditional Necrontyr staff with an ornate headpiece, its haft is actually a disguised power generator rod; and the crest a finely tuned focussing device which allows the wielder to unleash searing bolts of viridian energy at a rapid rate towards the enemy. - Its from Warhammer 40k Dawn of War: Dark Crusade. **Wristblades (Right Hand) **Scimitar Arm blades - is a metallic bladed Yautja weapon used on their Hunts. While similar to Wristblades in function, Scimitars offer greatly increased range (owing to their greater size) but at the cost of increased bulk and reduced manuverability. Furthermore, while Wristblades can be folded away completely when not in use, Scimitars have only limited retracting capabilities, meaning the user is affected by their bulk even when not in combat. When fully extended, a Scimitar blade can be as long as a Predator's leg, giving the hunter significant range in a melee. **Ceremonial Dagger - Trivia * Reference